Preview from My Party with Barney (VHS and DVD releases 1998-2020)
Here Are The Commercials Of My Party with Barney VHS Releases (1998/2020) VHS & DVD. Re-Releases (1998-2020) Screener Release (7/26/1998) Opening #Lyrick Studios Screener Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1997) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) (No Previews) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #My Party with Barney Intro #My Party with Barney Title Card #Start Of The Program Closing #Ending Of The Program #End Credits #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Original Release (10/26/1998) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2000) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2000) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney's Great Adventure Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Kideo Logo #My Party with Barney Intro #My Party with Barney Title Card Closing #Ending Of The Program #End Credits #A Production of Kideo Logo #Barney's Big Surprise Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Wishbone Videos Trailer #Barney: It’s Time For Counting Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Second Release (1999) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Let’s Play School Trailer # Barney’s A Great Day For Learning CD Promo # Please Stayed Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # A Day In The Park With Barney Promo # Walk Around The Block With Barney Trailer # What A World We Share Trailer # Sing And Dance With Barney Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Third Release (2000) # FBI Warning # Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: We’re Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video for Toot Toot Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stayed Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production Of Kideo Logo # Graduates for Toddlers Commercial (2000) # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney’s Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney’s Talent Show Trailer # Barney: Classic Collection Box Set Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Fourth Release (2001) # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob The Builder Videos Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Barney: Let’s Go to the Zoo Teaser # Please Stayed Tuned For Messages (2000-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Come On Over To Barney’s House Trailer # Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer # Barney Rocks CD Promo # Be My Valentine, Love Barney! Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Fifth Release (2002) # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) Low Pitched # Bob The Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess & Angelina in the Wings Trailer # Barney’s Round And Round We Go VHS & DVD Trailer # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Graduates For Toddlers Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Sixth Release (2003) # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob The Builder: The Knights of Fix A Lot Trailer # Kipper’s Playtime Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer # The Wiggles: Magical Adventures Trailer # Barney Songs From The Park Trailer # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Barney Fan Club Promo (2003) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Seventh Release (2004) # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Please Stayed Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Eighth Release (2005) # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Universal Orlando Resort Promo (2004-2005) # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Final Release (2006) # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) # Barney's Can You Sing That Song? Trailer # Barney: The Let's Go Series Trailer # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Plot Does your child love to watch Barney? If so, now your child can star with Barney in the first ever personalized Barney home video, My Party with Barney. The Barney video that makes your child a star. Your child actually stars on screen with Barney again and again and Barney says your child's name. In the video, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ throw a surprise birthday party for your child and even interact with him or her. Imagine the excitement when your child stars on screen in My Party with Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Hey, Look at You! You Can Fly! #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #By Yourself #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Throughout April 1998, this video was packaged with a personalized book with stickers. *A short-lived DVD version of the video was released in 2007. *Filming for this home video February 1998. *In the 2007 DVD version, all Kideo crew members are removed from the credits. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Previews from Classic Collection VHS Tapes Category:1996 VHS